User blog:MaMcMu/PE Proposal: Archibald Snatcher
Hey, everyone. This is my second Pure Evil proposal, and my first one in the new year. Well, here we go. This time, we have Archibald Snatcher. Who is he? Archibald (Penelope) Snatcher is the main antagonsit of the Laika stop motion animated movie, The Boxtrolls. As the name suggests, Snatcher is a nefarious exterminator hellbent on power and respect. He seeks to usurp Lord Portley-Rind from his position as the mayor of Cheesebridge and dine on the fancy cheeses with the other White Hats, despite his grotesque lactos intolerance. Upon learning that Eggs is the "Trubshaw Baby" that got abducted by the Boxtrolls, Snatcher plots to kill him with all the other Boxtrolls. What has he done? 10 years before the movie, Snatcher is shown attempting to extort something out of the father of the-then infant Eggs by threatening the baby's life with Mr. Gristle; when Eggs's father refuses to cooperate with his demands, Snatcher apparently kills him by striking him with a wrench - in actuality keeping the man under locks until he was driven to insanity. He witnessed Fish taking Eggs away and convinces Lord Portley-Rind to join the elite White Hats if he destroys every last Boxtroll in town. Aided by his henchmen, Snatcher warns villagers of the Boxtrolls, setting a curfew on the town to cover his grouns to catpure the Boxtrolls. Overtime, he catches many of them, including Fish and enslaves them into constructing a weapon of some sorts. He discovers that Eggs is the "Trubshaw Baby" and attempts to silence Winnie who overheared everything. At a ball, Snatcher, disguised as a female performer named "Madame Frou Frou", briefly catches Eggs and almost strangles him. When Eggs returns, Snatcher invades the Boxtrolls' caves with a giant robot and obliterates their home whilte reclaiming them all. In his factory, Snatcher forces Eggs to watch as he gleefully crushes the Boxtrolls in a giant machine before vowing to kill the last one. The next morning, Snatcher shows Lord Portley-Rind the flattened boxes dresses the boy as a Boxtroll and then attempts to burn him alive in his attempt to endear himself to the White Hats. After the Boxtrolls arrive and save Eggs and Winnie exposes him, Snatcher goes berserk and attempts to kill everyone to get his White Hat. Winnie, Fish, all the Boxtrolls and a reformed Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles manage to destroy Snatcher's weapon (that crushes Mr. Gristle) and he falls in a large hunk of cheese, that horrifically bloats him up to monstrous proportions. He holds Winnie hostage and forces her father to give up his White Hat. In the end, Snatcher explodes after eating a slice of exotic cheese. Final Verdic: Shown at various times as a self-concerned megalomaniac who would willingly try to kill children to further his goals, Snatcher really stands out in a light-hearted film and I would recommend that Archibald Snatcher must be on the category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals